Promises and Paintings
by yellowseason
Summary: I suck with summaries...ahem, Yellow fell in love with art so many years ago...but without her amazing mentor...she'd be nowhere. So when she enters the most prestigious academy in the Pokemon World...-Red/Yellow


A short little blonde stared at the black gates in front of her. School was starting up again, and the red leaves of autumn swept by her feet and sent a chilling wind up her skirt. She shyly tugged down at her skirt as she noticed some boys leaning against the wall suppress a perverted smile.

"Don't worry, we're parting now, but I promise you I'll meet up with you again in high school."

Those were his final words before they had to part ways in junior high. Red was a great guy, no doubt, but he was somewhat lacking in the brains department. _I was sure his athletic skills would earn him a scholarship though_. In either case, he was unable to qualify for the prestigious academy Yellow had been selected to attend…over in Sinnoh. Even though her best friend Blue, and her other friend Green were attending the school with her, she would have given up her scholarship to be with Red at the average public middle school back in Kanto, if not for Uncle Wilton.

"Now now Yellow, I promised your parents that I'd choose what was best for you. I honestly can't understand why you would choose to refuse a chance to study at the Sinnoh Academy of the Arts for free. If you could give me a reason…then maybe I could rethink it. But you never seem to actually have a reason why you'd prefer not to go."

She regretted never telling her uncle about Red. But she couldn't. She wanted their love to be something sacred, and she wanted it to be something that belonged to only her and Red. Telling outsiders just seemed to spoil the pure amorousness. Perhaps she was only being selfish. Perhaps she should have said something, but she couldn't…she blamed Blue and all the stupid romance talk she gave her.

In present day, Yellow pulled out her cell phone, and checked the time. Still a good thirty minutes before classes started. Being in the special program she was in, most of her classes were art-related. She opened up her backpack and found her favorite sketchbook. This sketchbook was her most prized possession, and she turned to it whenever she needed inspiration. For the artwork contained in the battered up old papers were the first ones she had done after finding her inspiration.

A few years back…"What's that? A Pikachu?"

Yellow was shocked that anyone had been able to guess what she had been drawing. It was practically unrecognizable. She turned to see what sort of magical eyes were able to guess what she was drawing… And the eyes she saw, were full of magic indeed. A kindergarten boy with a red jacket and oversized hat covering his messy raven hair looked intently at her drawing. His beautiful scarlet eyes were filled with childlike happiness and pure altruism.

"That's pretty good, but I can help you get even better. Would you like me to show you?"

The girl snapped out of her trance and shyly nodded yes.

"Okay then. First off," he said, taking out a clean sketchbook, "let's start out fresh."

The next few weeks may have been some of the best in Yellow's life. Whenever the kids were given some playtime during school hours, the cute raven-haired boy would help her with her drawing.

"Here, try using soft, gentle strokes with the brush…like this," and she let him gently take her hand and guide her through coloring the Pikachu he had just helped her sketch.

"It's important to understand how different colors complement each other." Pikachu here is a great example of how red and yellow can make an adorable combination. Yellow's face flushed red underneath her golden blonde hair, wondering if Red had realized what he'd just said. He looked up to see her tomato face. Her hair was mussed up that day, and a few loose strands fell to the sides to frame her face. "Actually, I think I've found an even cuter mix of red and yellow." He smiled.

"Now," he said…when they put the final touches on shading in Pikachu, "Are we finally done with this one?"

"Umm…no, don't you think it needs a little more…" Yellow trailed off trying to find something that wasn't perfect, so that he could keep spending time with her. Already…she had colored and shaded in her masterpiece at least three times more than needed. But alas, with his help, she reluctantly admitted, "Never mind, it's perfect. Thank you." But she felt the empty feeling in her heart that comes with completing a task. Or more of, she was going to miss having this sweet-hearted boy watch over her work and praising her when she did well. From that point on, it didn't matter what anyone thought, she didn't know if she was doing a good job or not, because the one person who's opinion mattered was never around to reassure her.

"If you like," he said…, "I can help you some more."

"Really?" Yellow asked, immediately brightening up.

"Sure, I can tell you have great potential as an artist, and I'd love to help guide you on your way." Of course, the blonde was overwhelmed with joy that her sweet, caring friend would still be there for her the next day and the day after and so forth. She accepted his offer, and he enthusiastically continued to mentor her.

For the following few years, he noticed a definite development in her skills…and became less able to instruct her, especially as he was beginning to struggle with school himself. He ceased to be a mentor to her, and eventually just became a close friend. But she still came to him to ask for her opinions, and when she entered a region wide junior art competition in the fifth grade, she presented her masterpiece to her former teacher before submitting it. It was a magnificent collage of all 151 Pokemon native to Kanto playing in their natural habitats.

"I-is it okay? Or do you think maybe it's too extravagant? I mean…I could tone it down a little I suppose. The colors are really too vibrant if you ask me." She continued to chatter on worriedly. Every time she looked at the painting, she could realize a flaw she hadn't even considered before. All in all, the contest was making her quite anxious. After all, if she won…that could mean entry into the Sinnoh Academy of the Arts. But if that were to happen, she realized a while ago, then she would no longer be able to see Red every day at school. Seriously, she was beginning to wonder if maybe she should just rip up her painting so that she could stay with Red.

"I don't know, it just seems so…crude…maybe I'm not artist material, maybe my drawings aren't any good, maybe I-" and she was about to rip up her painting…when Red silenced her…with his mouth. After a short blissful seconds, the two parted lips for air.

"Don't ever talk that way about yourself again. You're much better than you think. So don't go wasting all your talent by shredding up your artwork." _If only he knew_¸ she thought, _that I don't want to leave him, not for the Sinnoh Academy, or anything for that matter._ It hurt when he oversaw her mail off her work to the Sinnoh League. She knew she would be accepted, no doubt, and she couldn't bear the thought of it.

On another autumn afternoon, back in the fourth grade, she remembered them conversing freely and easily until "Yellow…do you think you could ever love me?" Yellow giggled, and she turned to see earnest scarlet eyes that held pure innocence and seriousness. This was no joke.

"Umm, well that's a difficult question…I mean, I really don't know, we're only in the fourth grade Red."

He smiled his trademark warm smile that she had learned to cherish. "That's okay Yellow, you don't have to answer me today, or tomorrow, or anytime soon. Whenever you feel ready to give me an answer, I'll be ready, waiting for you." And he took her head and pulled it against his warm chest.

Yellow looked up, school was going to start in about five minutes, so she headed towards her homeroom, Room 151.

"Boo!" exclaimed a familiar voice, and the blonde girl quickly spun on her feet to come face to face with Blue. "Hey Yellow, ready for another year of torture?"

"Blue! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" and Yellow gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Aw," the older brunette girl whined, pulling her face into a pout, "why are you always so mean to me Yellow?"

"Annoying woman," muttered another familiar voice, and the two turned to see Green had just shown up. "So are you going to get on and tell her the big news?"

"Oh, that's right. Yellow, did you hear-?" Then the bell rang. "Well never mind, I guess you'll figure out soon enough. Come on, let's go Greenie!" And she dragged the protesting boy off, leaving Yellow at her homeroom.

"Welcome back students," said Mr. Lance Wataru, "I hope you all had a nice summer. Now, before we start off, I'd like to introduce some of the incoming students who will be joining our homeroom this year. New transfers…please stand."

The girl who had lost herself doodling in her sketchbook briefly looked up…and stared. In the front row of the class stood a dashing, raven-haired boy, with deep crimson eyes that glowed with satisfaction at all the eyes that were on him.

Throughout the rest of the day, numerous girls had tried to talk to the boy and flirt with him, but all of them were turned down.

"Notice the new cutie in school yet?" Blue teased over lunch, enjoying Yellow's blush. Green seemed to be somewhat annoyed at all the attention Blue was giving to the red-eyed boy, but when he tried to speak, Blue shoved him off his chair. "I hear that twenty girls have already confessed to him today!"

"T-twenty?"

"Nah, I'm just fooling with you Yellow. Arceus…you're gullible. But hey, doesn't he seem awfully familiar to you?"

"What?" The blonde looked up, utterly confused. "I can't say I recognize him."

Blue sighed…"You don't? He'll be crushed when we tell him."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Oh well, never mind that, let's see if you still can't figure out who he is by the end of the day."

The first day of school came and went quite quickly, or as quickly as school can go for a bunch of teens that have just lost their freedom. Yellow was still in the art room, putting the finishing touches on her drawing…of the handsome boy that had sent the school into chaos that day.

"What's that?" said a smooth voice, and Yellow turned around…to find herself looking into the chest of _him._ She tilted her head back slightly to gaze into his face.

"That's pretty good, but I can help you get even better. Would you like me to show you?" She froze at hearing the exact same words Red had said so many years ago. Could it be?

"R-red?" He gave her a cool smirk.

"Now do you remember me?" And it clicked in her mind, that this handsome, suave boy in front of her now was the caring, sweet Red of her past. She was happy to see that he had somehow managed to get into Sinnoh Academy and transformed into a natural Prince Charming, but worried now that he was too far out of her league now to still have feelings for her.

"So, out of curiosity, do you have an answer yet?"

"A-an answer?"

"For my question, back in the fourth grade?"

_Yellow…do you think you could ever love me?_

"I promised you Yellow, I'll wait forever for your answer. I've been motivated by you all these years to improve my academic standing so that one day, I could be worthy of your love again…and reunite with you here in Sinnoh. So, what do you say to my question?"

No words were needed, she threw herself into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him.

_I love you Red. _


End file.
